Kasumi's Bedtime Stories
by Jerri Writes
Summary: In her spare time, Kasumi has been working on a collection of bedtime stories for Akane and Ranma. They will need it one day. Latest Story: Ranma in Wonderland Part One: Down the Koi Pond!
1. Chapter 1: Goodnight Ranma

In the great green room, there was a disclaimer from Jerri

stating she does not own Ranma 1/2, Goodnight Moon, or a Berry.

**Goodnight Ranma**

_In the Tendo's big hall_

_There was a little Saotome_

_And a big family_

_With Grandpa Panda –_

_balancing on a big ball_

_And there were pictures of Aunties Kasumi and Nabiki_

_And a Mom and Dad who smiled_

_Watching over their small child_

_And Grandpa Soun dancing a jig_

_And a plush of a black pig_

_And Mom's mush (Hopefully it's edible) and a toy heap and a child who began to weep_

_When Grandma Nodoka said "It's time to sleep"_

_Goodnight hall_

_Goodnight ball_

_Goodnight Grandpa Panda balancing on a ball_

_Goodnight toy heap_

_Goodnight Auntie Kasumi_

_Goodnight Auntie Nabiki_

_Goodnight Mom_

_Goodnight Dad_

_Goodnight Grandpa Soun and his jig_

_Goodnight plush black pig_

_Goodnight mush_

_And goodnight Grandma Nodoka whispering "hush."_

_Goodnight Nermia_

_Goodnight air_

_Goodnight people everywhere_

* * *

"Kasumi what are you doing?" Nabiki asked as she entered the living room.

Kasumi quickly covered up her notebook. "Oh, nothing important."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "If it's nothing, why did you cover it up so quickly?"

Kasumi blushed. "It's just a little something for Akane and Ranma if they ever need it."

Nabiki blinked. "What is it?"

Kasumi smiled brightly. "It's a collection of bedtime stories."

* * *

So I'll admit there are some reasons that I wanted to do this.

1) I wanted to introduce a new category for my fan fictions called IBFF (Inspired By Fan Fiction). This was inspired by Goodnight Moon by Margaret Wise Brown. This leads to reason number 2.

2) I can't get Goodnight Moon out of my head thanks to a certain 2 year old. He's my little brother who just loves being read too. His copy is literally duck taped because it's been used so much.

3) I really love the idea of Kasumi making a nursery book for a future little Saotome! ^-^

4) And finally, no matter how short, I didn't want to go another 6 months with ideas and not post any of them. I was embarrassed that I let myself sit on that story for so long! XD

I'm not sure if I will add anything to this or not. I guess time will tell :)

**Update: As of 8-13-2014, the name of this series changed to Kasumi's Bedtime Stories.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kuno's New Clothes

Jerri stared at what was supposed to be the area where a magical invisible disclaimer was posted. The nice stranger assured her that the disclaimer states she doesn't own Ranma 1/2 or the Emperor's New Clothes, but only true fans of Ranma 1/2 would be able to see it. She almost panicked when the stranger asked her what she thought about it. Try as she might, she couldn't see it. Was it because she never really read the manga? She only skimmed...well the majority of those chapters. And there was that cluster of boring sounding episodes she skipped. She was still a true fan...right? Right?

"It's perfect!" Jerri said as she laughed nervously.

* * *

"Wow Kasumi, you have a lot more stories written in this book!" Nabiki said flipping through the pages. Her eyes found one of the earlier entries.

* * *

**Kuno's New Clothes**

Once upon a time, there was a young man by the name of Tatewaki Kuno with an interesting dilemma…

"I cannot choose! I must have them both"

…he wanted to win the hearts of two girls: Akane Tendo and Ranko Saotome.

* * *

"Hey wait a minute Kasumi, you misspelled Ranma's name in this story." Nabiki said.

"Actually I chose to use Ranko is this one. It makes writing it a little easier." Kasumi replied.

"…or a bit lazier…" Nabiki mumbled.

While Kasumi's smile never faltered, her eyes hinted slight annoyance with her sister. "Well, if you think we should try to explain to a young Saotome why a strange young man is after the hearts of Mommy** and** Daddy-"

"Ranko it is." Nabiki said quickly.

* * *

Kuno was so exceedingly fond of the two girls that he would spend money on anything remotely related to them. He cared very little of what people thought of his obsession, in fact he was oblivious to the negative criticism it caused. After all, why would it matter to them if he has enough pictures of the two for every hour of the week? All that matter was his two loves.

So Kuno continued to try to win them over, but couldn't seem to get them to shed their false bravados about not wanting to date with him. There had to be a way to get them to stop being so shy! He was in his room thinking about the matter when he heard the doorbell ring.

Kuno sighed as his servant Sasuke answered the door. He may not know who the visitor was, but he had an idea what they wanted. Many visitors come to the Kuno household to sell their wares and services. Today it seems would be no different.

"Master Kuno, you have a visitor. She says she has heard of your troubles and has come to offer you a solution." Sasuke said.

The young woman waited besides the front door with a bag and a small portable loom. She seem to straighten up when she saw the two enter the room.

"N-Nabiki Tendo!?" Kuno said.

* * *

"Wait a minute Kasumi! You made me the stranger?" Nabiki asked.

"Is that a problem?" Kasumi countered.

"Oh course it is! The stranger is a con artist! Everyone knows that! You don't think of me as a con artist do you?" Nabiki said with a small distressed look on her face.

As before, Kasumi's change in demeanor was very slight but the careful observer could tell she was amused. Whether she was amused at making Nabiki the con artist or the fact that Nabiki still cared about her opinion about her sister remained a mystery. "Of course I don't Nabiki, but even you must admit that out of everyone you fit the role the best. I mean, you already sell photos of your sister and future brother-in-law to Kuno, is it that unlikely you would scheme him out of his money this way?"

Nabiki didn't really have a response for that.

* * *

"Let's cut the formalities, Kuno-baby." Nabiki said with a smile. "I hear you are having lady troubles. Well maybe I can help."

She held up her loom. "So here's the deal. The clothes I can weave with this loom are made with only the best fabrics and very powerful magic! But, only well educated people who deserve to be royalty can see them! Just imagine, you can finally see which girl is fit to be a Kuno!"

Kuno stared at Nabiki in shock. _Clothes that could spot true royalty!?_ He thought. _If I wore them, I can figure out which girl is fit to be my bride! Wait a moment…_

"Nabiki Tendo, you did say well educated people can see this clothes right, not just royalty?" Kuno asked.

Nabiki blinked. Did he figure it out already? "Well, educated people should be able to see something more than the average person…" she said slowly.

Kuno grinned. _Not only will I figure out which girl to choose, but I would also be able to discover the wise from the ignorant. The royal from the peasants. _"Alright, Nabiki Tendo, you have yourself a deal!"

"50,000 yen." Nabiki said as she held out her arm. He paid her to start immediately.

So Nabiki started to work on her small portable loom. As she weaved, Kuno noticed something. He couldn't see the thread she was using! Was he not educated enough? Worse, was he unfit to be a Kuno? _Nay_, he thought and left Nabiki to her work.

As Kuno sat in his study, he couldn't help be to let his thoughts linger on the clothes Nabiki was weaving. A few hours had passed and while he was curious of Nabiki's progress, he dared not good to check up on it. Would he even be able to see the work in progress? _Of course I will_, He thought. _The thread must be thin, that's all. _Rather than question his abilities further, he called for his servant.

"Sasuke! To me!" Kuno ordered.

Sasuke appeared as if from nowhere. "Yes, Master Kuno?"

"Go to Nabiki and ask of her the status of my clothes." Kuno said.

So Sasuke went to check on Nabiki who was working away at her empty loom. He blinked when he didn't find anything. _This can't be_, he thought._ I can't see anything at all!_

When Nabiki realized he was there, she began showing off the clothes. "Look upon it Sasuke! What do you think about the pattern I made? Hopefully the colors aren't too bold. Please tell me what you think!" Nabiki said excitedly.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as he stared at the empty loom. He couldn't see anything, and he was starting to believe there wasn't _anything_ to see.

"It's…uhh…beautiful." He managed. "Let me tell Master Kuno how wonderful it is. I'm sure he'll be just as amazed as I am."

"Wonderful." Nabiki said as she continued her work.

Sasuke went straight for Kuno to tell him of his discovery. "Master Kuno! I feel as though you are being deceived!" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean, Sasuke!? Is this about Nabiki Tendo and her loom?" Kuno asked.

"Yes Master! I couldn't see anything in her loom! There aren't any clothes!" said Sasuke.

Kuno watched Sasuke in stunned silence for several moments before bursting into laughter, much to Sasuke's surprise. "Oh, of course you didn't see anything Sasuke! I forgot! You need to be well educated or royalty to see the clothes!"

Sasuke's surprise expression shifted to one of annoyance. "And what are you implying Master Kuno?"

"Well you are a servant for your betters." Kuno smirked. He dismissed Sasuke with a wave of his hand.

"You deserve these clothes, Master Kuno." Sasuke muttered on his way out.

As more time passed, Kuno couldn't help but be more curious. He wanted to send someone else to check on Nabiki's progress, but didn't want to make the same mistake as he did with Sasuke. _Royalty…royalty…_ Kuno thought. Who could send to check on the clothes?

"Oh Brother!" Said a voice. "Why is that Nabiki Tendo in our home?"

Of course! He could send his sister! "She is working on a beautiful set of clothes for me to wear. You have to be well-educated and worthy of royalty in order to see them!" He said.

"Well then, I should go see these clothes for myself!" Kodachi said as she left in a fit of laughter.

Kuno smirked. "And do tell me how they look upon inspection!"

Nabiki was humming happily when Kodachi entered. She cheerfully held up something for Kodachi. "Please Kodachi, please tell me what you think of my work!"

As with Sasuke, Kodachi couldn't see the cloth in Nabiki's hands. "Who are you trying to fool, Nabiki Tendo?" She asked.

"What are you talking about Kodachi?" Nabiki countered.

"You aren't holding any clothes! You are making up these clothes!" Kodachi said.

"Huh. Perhaps you just aren't meant to be royalty then." Nabiki said.

Kodachi blinked. _Not meant to be royalty? Of course I am. I'm a Kuno! And I know I'm intelligent! _"Wait! I see it! The colors! The pattern! You really outdid yourself Nabiki Tendo!" she said.

"You really think so Kodachi, you're not just saying that?" Nabiki asked.

"Of course not! Let me go tell my brother that you're nearly finished with your work." Kodachi said.

"That's what I like to hear. Thanks Kodachi." Nabiki said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Nabiki Tendo." Kodachi said. She missed Nabiki's satisfied smirk as she left to her brother's study. "Your new clothes are very lovely, Brother" she told him.

With that, Kuno felt confident enough to check on Nabiki's progress himself. He found her inspecting what appeared to be a few wired hangers with nothing on them._ It can't be! _He thought._ I still can't see anything. Am I really not fit to be a Kuno? This is terrible!_ _What a thing to happen to me of all people! _He couldn't let Nabiki find out he couldn't see anything. He will not be embarrassed like that! "Well Nabiki Tendo, weaving is a skill you truly mastered." he said.

Nabiki grabbed the hangers and raised them for inspection. "These are the slacks," She said lifting on arm. "And this is the uwagi. You know, because you wear it so well!" She smiled as she lifted the other arm. "Keep in mind that they are light so you would almost think you had nothing on, but that's what makes them so fine."

"Exactly," agreed Kuno as he grabbed the hangers from Nabiki. "I'm off to change. Maybe I can finally put to rest who should be my love."

Kuno search all over Nerima for Akane and Ranko. Everywhere he went he seemed to create a big girth around crowds. People avoided him. Mothers shielded their children's eyes at his appearance. He scoffed at the lot of them. _Fools! They all must be uneducated. They think I'm merely in my underwear. _Finally he found the two girls…

…Who were pointing and laughing at him!

"Look at that! Kuno doesn't have any clothes on!" They said.

Kuno realized that he had been taken for a fool. He had to get back home to change, but he couldn't run defeated like a commoner. He had to be a proud Kuno through and through! So he strode down the path with his head held high, hoping that he wouldn't run into many people on his way back home.

* * *

Nabiki looked up at her sister. "This was a great story and all, Kasumi, but do you really think they will need it? After all, they seem-"

"Yes, I still believe that they will need my bedtime stories at some point in the future." Kasumi said. She frowned slightly. "Even if things seem slightly rocky at the moment."

The two sat in silence for a moment lost in thought. Nabiki decided to change the subject. "So the moral of the story is don't let pride or greed cloud your judgment?" She asked.

"Actually the moral of the story is don't grow up to be Tatewaki Kuno!" Kasumi said with a laugh.

Nabiki couldn't help but to join in.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like Kasumi's adaptation of Hans Christian Anderson's The Emperor's New Clothes! I was trying to keep some kind of sub story working around these first two chapters, but I'm not certain if I'm going to continue this trend. Also, I was thinking of changing the title to Kasumi's Bedtime Stories. Would anybody have a problem with that?

And what's up with me not writing Ranma or Akane as fleshed out characters yet? It's almost like I'm deliberately avoiding them from some reason. Hmm…

Anyway, if anyone would like to suggest possible kid's stories to adapt, I'd be happy to hear them. I think this little series is cute enough to continue! :D

-Jerri


	3. Chapter 3: Green Cookies and Akane

I am Jerri. Jerri-I-am.

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Green Eggs and Ham.

A weak disclaimer this may be,

But at least it's something different, see?

Please enjoy the story, I hope you will.

Also, each review and favorite gives me a thrill!

* * *

Nabiki looked down at the notebook.

"Oh hey, here's a story about our resident wannabe cook!"

* * *

**Green Cookies and Akane**

This is Akane. Akane-chan.

"Make delicious food? I know I can!"

Making food for her family was a joy.

Especially when it was for a certain boy.

Ranma on the other hand was not so glad.

He feared Akane's cooking, for it was usually bad.

In the dojo he was about to train.

He would do it outside but it began to rain.

"That Akane-chan!

That Akane-chan!

I can't stand the food of Akane-chan!"

He had to come up with a plan.

* * *

"Wait a minute Kasumi, did you add plot?"

"Of course Nabiki, I figured why not?"

"But isn't this story nothing but conversation?"

"Well that's true, but I used that as my foundation."

"You needed a foundation for what? Please tell me."

"Just something I'm sure we all want to see."

"Wait a minute Kasumi, are we speaking in rhyme?"

"You know Nabiki, I just noticed it that time."

"We should probably talk normally at our first chance."

"For now, let's just get back to the romance."

* * *

Suddenly Akane appear out of nowhere with a bowl.

Ranma just knew it was filled with something that would take its toll.

"Ranma, do you like green cookies and cream?"

"I do not like it, so it would seem."

Ranma had to act quickly so he could thrive.

After all, he wanted to stay alive!

"Leave me to train while I can.

I do not like it Akane-chan!"

Ranma practiced what he was taught.

While Akane seem to be lost in thought.

"Perhaps you would like it here or there?"

Ranma approached the subject with great care.

"I would not like it here or there.

I would not like it anywhere.

I do not like green cookies and cream.

I do not like it, so it would seem.

Leave me to train while I can.

I do not like it Akane-chan."

Akane was persistent as ever.

So she tried to be clever.

"Why not just eat it on the table?

You can eat it while watching cable!"

Ranma tried his best to be nice.

It kind of worked the last time, maybe it will work twice?

"I do not like it on the table.

I do not like it while watching cable.

I do not like it here or there.

I do not like it anywhere.

I do not like green cookies and cream.

I do not like it, so it would seem.

Leave me to train while I can.

I do not like it Akane-chan."

Akane's beam turned into a frown.

She tried not to let Ranma's comments get her down.

"Would you eat it on the deck?

Would you eat it for a check?"

Akane's frown mirrored his own.

A check? Seriously? He could almost groan.

"Not on the deck.

Not for a check.

Not on the table.

Not while watching cable.

I do not like it here or there.

I do not like it anywhere.

I would not eat green cookies and cream.

I won't eat it, so it would seem.

Leave me to train while I can.

I do not like it Akane-chan."

Akane's eyebrows began to furrow.

She decided she would be thorough.

"Would you? Could you? During a quiz?

Eat it! Eat it! Here it is!"

Again, Akane's expression matched his.

"I would not, could not, during a quiz."

Akane wanted to yell.

But that feeling she decided to quell.

"I know you will like it. You will see.

You might like it in a tree!"

Ranma closed his fist so tight.

He was trying his best not to start a fight.

"I would not, could not, in a tree.

Not during a quiz. Akane-chan let me be.

I would not, could not on the deck.

I could not, would not even for a check.

I will not eat it on the table.

I will not eat it while watching cable.

I will not eat it here or there.

I will not eat it anywhere.

I do not like green cookies and cream.

I do not like it, so it would seem.

Leave me to train while I can.

I do not like it Akane-chan."

Suddenly Akane's eyes lit up so bright.

Get Ranma to eat her food? She thought of something that might!

"Your girl-form! Your girl-form!

Your girl-form! Your girl-form!

Could you, would you, in your girl-form!?"

Ranma felt his cheeks warm.

It's true he only eats ice cream as a girl.

But that doesn't mean he wanted to hurl!

"Not in my girl-form! Not in a tree.

Not during a quiz. Akane, please let me be.

I would not, could not on the deck.

I could not, would not even for a check.

I will not eat it on the table.

I will not eat it while watching cable.

I will not eat it here or there.

I will not eat it anywhere.

I do not like green cookies and cream.

I do not like it, so it would seem.

Leave me to train while I can.

I do not like it Akane-chan."

Akane was frustrated, but wasn't giving up.

He would like it if he ate it! Yup!

"Say! In the park?

Over in the park!

Would you, could you, in the park?"

"I would not, could not, in the park."

Ranma couldn't believe how long this was going.

At least Akane questions showed signs of slowing.

Akane tried to come up with a question but came up short.

So she used the rain as support.

"Would you, could you in a storm?"

Ranma sighed. She was persistent, that is her norm.

"I would not, could not in a storm.

Not in the park. And definitely not in my girl-form!

Not during a quiz. Not in a tree.

I do not like it, Akane, you see.

Not on the deck.

Not even for a check.

Not on the table.

Not while watching cable.

I will not eat it here or there.

I will not eat it anywhere.

I do not like green cookies and cream.

I do not like it, so it would seem.

Leave me to train while I can.

I do not like it Akane-chan."

Akane's patience was depleted.

Things started to get heated.

"You really don't like green cookies and cream?"

"I do not like it Akane, so it would seem."

He had said so plenty of times, Ranma thought.

His attempts to keep things peaceful were all for naught.

Akane couldn't take much more really.

Her last resort was to try something silly.

"Could you, would you, with a mule?"

"I would not, could not, with a mule!"

Ranma couldn't take anymore.

When it came to food, Akane was a chore!

Akane, for her part wasn't that mad.

No, she would tell you she was more sad.

"Could you, would you in school?"

Ranma knew he was losing his cool.

He couldn't hold his frustration back.

So it all came out in one big stack.

"I would not, could not, in school!

I will not eat it with a mule!

I will not eat it in a storm!

I will not eat it in my girl-form!

Not in the park! Not in a tree!

Not during a quiz! Akane let me be!

I do not like it on the deck!

I do not like it even for a check!

I do not like it on the table!

I do not like it while watching cable!

I won't eat it here or there!

I won't eat it ANYWHERE!

You really are dumb as a brick!

Can't you understand I don't want to be sick!?

I don't like anything that comes from your pan!

I don't like your green cookies and cream Akane-chan!"

The dojo was filled with silence so thick.

Ranma felt he might be sick.

Akane didn't know how to cope.

So she spoke, her face void of hope.

"Oh Ranma, now I see.

It's not just my food, it's also me!"

Ranma made the biggest mistake of his life.

He deeply hurt his future wife.

"Wait a minute Akane, that wasn't my intent!"

But she left, weeping as she went.

Damn it! He didn't mean to make her cry.

He had to fix this. He had to try!

How!? How could he make things right?

He groaned when he realized his plight.

* * *

He found her in her room.

He face full of gloom.

Before she realize he was there.

He grabbed the bowl carefully like he would a snare.

She looked up at him with confusion.

And so he began the hurt diffusion.

He ate and ate and ate.

He finished the bowl for the benefit of his mate.

"Hey Akane! Akane-chan!

Your green cookies and cream? I'm a big fan!

And I would eat it in school!

And I would eat it with a mule!

And I would eat it in a storm!

And in the park! And in my girl-form!

And during a quiz! And in a tree!

It really is good Akane, see?

So I will eat it on the deck!

And I will eat it without a check!

And I will eat it on the table!

And I will eat it while watching cable!

And I will eat it here and there.

Say! I'll eat it anywhere!"

Ranma decided to ignore the stomach pain.

Because Akane's smile drove him insane.

* * *

Nabiki looked up from the page.

Whether the story affected her was hard to gauge.

"So Kasumi, was there a moral to this story?"

"Yes, don't be afraid to try something in all its glory."

Kasumi smiled before checking on dinner that needed tending.

"I really do love a happy ending!"

* * *

**Author's Note.**

About the story I just wrote.

For this story you have one to blame.

Pursemonger is indeed her name.

She suggested Green Eggs and Ham.

And I did it because I love Sam-I-am!

And the premise was so cute!

And it's my first Ranma x Akane story to boot!

I did change the Green Eggs and Ham formula up a bit.

I wanted to write plot for the premise that fit!

If you want to leave a suggestion now is the time.

But please make sure it doesn't rhyme!


	4. Chapter 4: Ranma in Wonderland Part 1

I'm late! I'm late! It's Monday night and something should have been posted by now!

But at least I can tell you that I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Alice in Wonderland.

Real world issues suck! With all the crap that happened lately, I can make my own pool of tears if you know what I'm saying! X.X

Wow, even when I'm sad I make room for jokes. I'm that much of a dork.

* * *

"This is stupid." Nabiki said nonchalantly as she shifted in her bed. Her sister Kasumi was sitting beside her, flipping through her homemade collection of stories for their other sister Akane and her fiancé Ranma.

"Well you did say you'd be willing to test these stories out in a more fitting environment." Kasumi replied. "Akane and Ranma can't help because it's for them and Father and Mr. Saotome can't help because they'll try to work it into a marriage scheme somehow."

"Let's just get this over with" Nabiki said.

"Well then, we'll start with chapter one of Ranma in Wonderland." Kasumi said.

* * *

**Ranma in Wonderland Part One: Down the Koi Pond**

Ranma tapped her fingers on the floorboards of the Tendo Dojo. She laid on the floor bored and frustrated before she looked down at her predicament. She felt uncomfortable in the auburn dress she was wearing along with the white pinafore on top of it. It if was only the dress she would be okay, but the undergarments that the Tendo sisters insisted she wear made it that much worse. That, plus the addition of white stockings and black ankle strapped flats, made her very self-conscience of her current gender.

"Why am I wearing this again?" She asked.

Akane stopped practicing her katas and turned to Ranma. "Because you were the one to waited so long to add your clothes to with the rest of the laundry. Honestly Ranma, you know Kasumi would never allow you to run around bare naked."

Ranma huffed. She refused to admit that this was her fault.

"Besides, your mother bought those clothes for you _Ranko. _It wouldn't kill you to wear them at some point."

Ranma was about tell Akane once more about the gender issues she would face with her mother when she saw a little black piglet running around outside the dojo. Tied around his neck was a pocket watch. The piglet took a moment to stand on its hinge legs and check the time on the watch. With a squeal, he closed the watch and looked around, almost as if he was looking for something he couldn't find.

Ranma jumped up as soon as the piglet took off._ Ryoga! Why that no good-_

* * *

"And stop." Nabiki said.

"Why Nabiki? Kasumi asked.

"Are we even sure that P-Chan is Ryoga?" Nabiki asked.

"Ranma is convinced that he is." Kasumi pondered. "I figured to keep her beliving that he is for authenticity."

"Look, even if Ryoga is P-Chan, do you really want to reveal that information to Akane by surprising her with it in a book years from now?"

Kasumi thought for a moment before she grabbed an eraser and pencil.

* * *

Ranma jumped up as soon as the piglet took off._ P-Chan! The adorable little pig that has nothing to do with Ryoga Hibiki! I have to follow him! _Ranma thought as she ran towards the door of the dojo. After all, how often was it that you see a pet pig use a pocket watch? She thought it over as she looked for P-Chan. She never seen a pig before that can do as much he can.

* * *

"See? Now she'll never suspect a thing!" Kasumi said smiling at her creative solution.

Nabiki was going to point out that Kasumi made P-Chan's origins even more suspicious, but kept it to herself.

* * *

Once Ranma found P-Chan, she chased him across the yard. She followed him into the house. Then back out to the yard. Then alongside the deck. She finally grabbed him as they were heading back out to the yard.

"P-Chan? What's wrong? What are you looking for?" Ranma asked the piglet.

"I'm going to be late! I have to get to the koi pond!" The piglet answered with urgency.

With a yelp, Ranma dropped P-Chan. _Since when could P-Chan talk? She _asked herself as P-Chan recovered from the fall. He looked around until he spotted the rocks surrounding the koi pond. Before Ranma could react, P-Chan ran up to the pond and jumped into it.

Ranma ran up to the pond, waiting for the piglet to resurface. _Come on P-Chan, I can't afford to get more clothes dirty right now. _She thought. Moments passed and P-Chan hadn't come up for air. Ranma started to panic. Gingerly, she reached into the pond for the pig but found nothing but water. As she reached down further the rock she was using as support slipped into the pond, taking her in with it.

The pond was nothing like the one she knew. The one she found herself in seem endless and was somehow pulling her down into its depths. She held her breath, but couldn't last nearly as long as she would have been able to thanks to the surprise fall. Before long she was gasping for air, which to her surprise, she was able to do despite being submersed in water. _How can I breathe underwater?_ Ranma thought.

It was then Ranma realized something was off. The most obvious was the depth of the pond she was in. The koi pond on the Tendo's property was never this deep. And while she was falling face first down a seemingly endless pit of water, she didn't feel wet. Sure she felt the familiar feeling of cutting through the water, but her clothes and skin felt dry. Her pigtail had been whipping all around her as if she were falling through air. And if she could breathe underwater, maybe she could…

"P-Chan? Where are you?" She shouted. Yup, she could also talk. Come to think of it, where was P-Chan? He couldn't have been in the pond more than a minute before she fell in herself, yet she hadn't seen him. Maybe he was swimming to get to the bottom faster?

So, she tried swimming to fall down the pond faster. Minutes past, and try as she might she couldn't seem to get any closer to the bottom. Eventually, she stopped and let the current pull her further down. _This is impossible, _Ranma thought, _I have to be nearing the center of the Earth by now! At least this would be faster than all the traveling methods Pops put me through! _The last thought put a small smile on Ranma's lips.

It was then that Ranma noticed she was not moving downward anymore. Looking up, she could see a dim shimmering of light that danced across the water. She swam down (or was it up now?) towards the light, finally breaking through the water.

Ranma gave her surroundings a quick look around. Where ever she was, it wasn't on the Tendo's property.

* * *

Kasumi smiled as she looked over to her peacefully sleeping sister. She leaned over and kissed her sister on the forehead. "We can continue this tomorrow. Goodnight Nabiki." She whispered, before quietly leaving Nabiki's room.

As Kasumi walked to her room, she looked down on the paragraphs of the story she read to Nabiki. She couldn't help but cringe at all the areas she erased "Ryoga" and substituted "P-Chan" for it. "I think I may have to rewrite the story." She said with a sigh.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about this one being so short. I've had some issues come up last week that ruined my plans. I wanted to get one last complete story in before the end of today because I had a nice streak going. Anyway I'll try to make these chapters longer as I go along with Ranma in Wonderland.

Also let's get this out of the way: Ranma's dress is auburn instead of Alice's sky blue dress everyone is familiar with. I did that because I personally don't think her red hair and blue would look good (at least not in my head). From personal experience, I choose to wear red a lot because of the natural red highlights that I got from my Mom in my brown hair. Plus Ranma wears a red a lot too, so I think it works. And to be fair, Alice's dress was supposedly yellow in the original.


End file.
